


It’s all for you

by SorenMarie



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leather and Lace ;), Lingerie, Tony's being a perv, Wanda and Nat help you shop, You wanna surprise Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Wanda and Nat take you lingerie shopping once you reveal the details of a dream you had involving Sam.





	It’s all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @star-spangled-bingo. This is my first Marvel themed Bingo so forgive me any of the characters seem off. I’m sort of new to this.

You were nursing your cup of coffee in the lounge when Nat and Wanda found you.  The three of you were talking about anything and everything when Wanda asked you if everything was okay.  How could you lie?  You missed Sam.  There was the vivid sex dream you had about him last night.  Gently, you placed your cup down and faced the two of them.  

“I know what you need to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Buy some lingerie and wear it for Sam when he gets back.  It’ll knock him on his ass.”

“I know the perfect store, Y/N.  We can make a day out of it.”  Wanda smiled at you and told you to go get your purse.  There was shopping to be done.

–

The first store was a bust.  The owner kept making comments about Natasha, and it took everything you and Wanda had to get her out of the store.  

“Aphrodite’s Armoire?”

“It’s better than the last one, I swear.  The owner and her partner are sweethearts, I promise.”

“La Vie Eh Rose wasn’t that bad.”

“You almost killed the owner Nat.”

“For a good reason!”  You chuckled as Wanda opened the door and pushed the two of you inside.  “Oh, this is beautiful.”

“Welcome ladies, is there anything I can help you with?”  Nat nudged your shoulder and you explained the situation, feeling the heat rise from your cheeks.  

“Let’s see what we can find for you.”  The clerk’s face practically lit up as she guided you around the store.  She asked you questions about what you liked, what Sam liked seeing you in, and what you thought he would like.  You honestly had no idea.  To this day, you had one set of lingerie that you barely wore.  “How about we pick out some outfits to try and if you can’t find anything, my girlfriend will specially make it, we’ll just have to take some measurements, if that’s okay?”

“That sounds perfect.”

–

You didn’t want to leave the shop empty handed but nothing felt right.  “I feel like I’m being too picky.  All of these are great and I’m definitely going to buy a few sets, but nothing feels right.”

“Tell me something Y/N, in your dream what were you wearing before you had sex?  Describe that outfit for me.”

You bit your lower lip as you recalled your dream.  “It’s a black leather corset dress with lace up the front and a matching g-string.”

“Sounds sexy, that would definitely knock him off his feet.  If you wouldn’t mind coming with me, we can take your measurements and we can get started on your order.”

“How long does it take to make a custom piece like this?”

“1 to 3 weeks.  Sometimes a bit more if we don’t have the right fabric.”  

“Oh.”

“Also, I can guarantee that this won’t cost you an arm and a leg.  We’re reasonably priced,  unlike other stores in town.”

With your measurements taken, the clerk asked if there was anything else she could help you with.  You shook your head but watched as Nat and Wanda moved towards the front of the store with everything else you tried on.  “Call this a gift from your two best friends.”  She winked as she pulled out a credit card that happened to have Tony’s name on it.  

“Tony won’t say anything will he?”

“A few jokes here and there, but nothing too bad.”

–

“Ms. L/N, you have a delivery waiting for you downstairs.  Would you like someone to bring it up you?”

“I can get it, thank you Friday.”

“Mr. Stark is also demanding pictures.”

“He would, the perv.”  You laughed to yourself as you made your way towards the elevator.  You felt your phone go off in your pocket, and laughed when you saw who it was from.

>> Any news on when Bird Boy returns?

<< I haven’t heard anything.  I’m headed downstairs to pick up my package from Aphrodite’s.

>> Ohh, I demand you send me pictures once you try it on.

<< Sorry Nat, but this one is reserved for Sam in particular.

>> Damn, thought I’d try lol.  

<< Tony stole your phone, didn’t he.  
<< I wonder how Pepper would react if I sent her a screenshot of this?

>> You wouldn’t dare.

<< Try me Stark… Give Nat her phone back.

>> Fine.

–

The pastel pink package was laying on your bed, taunting you as you paced back and forth.  You had no idea what to do honestly, so you sent Wanda and Nat a text.  ‘Take a shower and relieve some of that excess energy.’  You rolled your eyes at your phone.  You knew exactly what she meant.  

>>  I left a pair of high heels outside your door that would go well with your outfit.  I’m pretty sure Sam will be home tonight, if what I overheard was true.  You still have plenty of time to get ready.  

<< What would I do without you Wanda?

>> 🤷

–

Shower. Check.  

Shaved legs and cleaned up private area. Check.

Hair and makeup.  Check.

You smiled when you heard voices outside your door.  You slowly removed your robe and slipped on the heels as the door opened.  Sam stopped in his tracks and slowly closed the door behind him.  “Welcome home, Sam.”

“Wanda told me I had a surprise waiting but damn, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“This is all for you baby, so when you’re ready come and get it.”  

–


End file.
